Parasol
|anime = #J13/#E29 - #J25/#E23 - #J93/#E93 |type = Weaponry |hat = None, but nearly always has the parasol over his head |elements = N/A |powers = Floats slowly downwards. Protects from attacks in the direction the parasol is facing |icon = |enemies = Parasol, Drifter, Parasol Waddle Dee, Parasol Waddle Doo, Bukiset, Sasuke, Klinko, Transformer |mini-bosses = Jumpershoot |bosses = Paint Roller's drawn parasol |helper = Parasol Waddle Dee }} General Information Parasol is a copy ability that has appeared in numerous Kirby games, first seen in Kirby's Adventure. Parasol is a deceptively simple, harmless looking ability that allows Kirby to use a red and white-striped, star-tipped parasol as a weapon. It can slow his fall from high places, and protect his head from most attacks. However, most of its attacks are comparatively weak to other abilities, making it difficult to use at times. Parasol is one of the few abilities to never have Kirby wearing a hat, other than many of the final abilities like Star Rod. It is one of the few abilities that may be used in water. Its handle comes in four color variations: pink, blue, white, and green. In some artworks the tips of the parasol have dots. The shape of the parasol tips are like triangles. The parasol that Kirby uses currently has a star on top, whilst in earlier games it didn't have it. The parasol's pattern has always been red and white, except in Kirby's Dream Course, where it is green and white. Move Set Note: In certain games like Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby may not be holding the Parasol over his head when he enters a new room and will therefore be unable to use the Drift and Shield abilities until Kirby attacks with it, then he will hold it over his head. Animal Friends ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Parasol Kirby in the anime is most like the version from ''Kirby Super Star, with several of the same attacks- namely Parasol Swing and Parasol Shield, in addition to Parasol Grab and Throw, which he uses on King Dedede. In the transformation sequence, Kirby lands atop his parasol. It spins, making Kirby dizzy, and he gets off. Kirby takes the Parasol floating down. In Cappy New Year, the ability's first appearance, Kirby did not use it in battle, but instead only to slow his fall from high up in the air. The ability later appeared in episode 25, Escargoon Rules, where Kirby inhaled a Drifter and used the ability to foil Dedede's scheme. The ability's last appearance was D'Preciation Day, where Kirby uses this ability to destroy Chuckie's neck. Transformation Sequence Flavor texts Trivia *This is the only ability in the anime that never used its transformation sequence the first time it was used. It is also the first ability that Kirby uses that did not show a transformation sequence. *Paint Roller draws the Parasol (without Kirby holding it) in the Paint Panic sub-game. *In Kirby Super Star and its remake's ability icons, the handle's color variation is yellow. In the Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land ability icon, the stroke and the handle are both wooden. **The yellow handle was used even earlier in Kirby's Dream Land 2's Super Game Boy border, where Kirby is holding the parasol. The parasol here, strangely, has blue stripes instead of red ones. *Oddly enough, the Parasol ability gains the trait of cooling down lava like Water or Ice in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. This is because the parasol shoots out tiny drops of water when Kirby uses the Parasol Swing attack. **This may be referencing the Animal Crossing games, because in those games if the player character twirls his/her parasol while it is raining, small drops of water will shoot out. *A similar move is used in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. ''If Kirby holds up Bumber he floats slowly to the ground, similar to the Parasol ability. *In ''Kirby: Squeak Squad, when Kirby is standing still, he will sway in place and tap his foot. Artwork KA Parasol.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Parasol.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Parasol.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Parasol.JPG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Parasolkirby2.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ParasolAnime.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Image:Parasol.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:Parasol.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons Adv_parasol.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Parasol Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_Parasol_icon_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Parasol Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) File:Parasol Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:ParasoliconKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:parasol_icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror File:ParasolIconKSSq.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:ParasoliconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery Image:Parasol Kirby.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition